Problema
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Si Bridgette caía, era un problema para Chat Noir, así que evitaría a todo costo tener aquel problema. Si algo le ocurría a Chat Noir, seria un problema, así que evitaría a todo costo tener aquel problema. Pero ¿Qué hay con el problema que recién descubren ellos después de cuidarse las espaldas?


― Chat Noir ¿Podrías devolverme las bolsas? Yo soy capaz de llevarlas sola ― La insistente voz de Bridgette llamó su atención, logrando que el rodara los ojos ― No soy una ancianita de la cual necesite tu ayuda ― Soltó mientras intentaba forcejear con el héroe felino, mientras los transeúntes veían con curiosidad la escena.

Y no, no es que fuese raro que él héroe de París saliera de vez en cuando a las calles a ayudar en simples tareas cotidianas a los citadinos sin la necesidad de que existiera un Akuma de por medio.

En muchas ocasiones se le habia visto ayudar a ancianas cruzar la calle, ayudando a personas que transportaban cajas pesadas al interior de una tienda (teniendo en cuenta su fuerza superior a los demás, era pan comido) e incluso bajando pequeños gatitos que se encontraban atorados en los árboles.

Pero, en aquella ocasión parecía diferente, pues a ojos de los civiles, les resultaba curioso como aquella pequeña chica insistía en no necesitar su ayuda.

― Eres muy pequeña y escuálida para llevar todas las compras tu sola, en lugar de hacer esto más difícil deberías agradecerme ― Sentenció él, arrastrando a Bridgette por las malas mientras ella con mucho esfuerzo intentaba detenerlo.

Aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas sin portar el traje de Ladybug, su tenacidad no moría.

Y es que para ella tratar con Chat Noir era extraño. Ya fuese porque no se acostumbraba a su drástico cambio de humor al estar con ella como Bridgette a como lo usualmente era cuando era Ladybug.

No le molestaba, es más, le agradaba más el Chat Noir que se encontraba frente a ella ahora, pues era alguien mucho más sincero en torno a su actitud y no buscaba desesperadamente algo romántico con ella. Aun así le parecía extraño cada ocasión en que se lo topaba por las calles e iba en su ayuda, catalogándola en más de una ocasión como un _problema_.

Y sin saberlo, él pensaba lo mismo de ella. Sí bien, no tenía una amistad cercana con Bridgette, debía admitir que era una buena persona que en muchas ocasiones le habia ayudado, fuese como Félix o como Chat Noir, pero para él le resultaba más agradable estar en compañía de ella cuando no le parecían salir corazones de los ojos. Además de eso, conocía lo torpe que podría llegar a ser.

Agregando que, parecía ser que su mala suerte siempre la llevaba hasta ella cuando hacia sus tareas _menores_ de héroe citadino.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? ― Preguntó ella, tirando del brazo del felino héroe un poco más.

Este cedió un poco ante la inesperada fuerza que ella habia aplicado, motivo por el cual se giró hacia ella, enarcando una ceja.

― ¿Hacer qué? Estoy ayudando a una ciudadana, no creo que exista algo raro en mi conducta ― Sentenció, intentando proseguir su camino.

Pero Bridgette tiró de su mano una vez más, aún consiente de que quienes pasaban por ahí soltaban algunas pequeñas risas al ver como una pequeña chica intentaba detener a Chat Noir; Aunque claro, sin ser conscientes de que (a pesar de no tener a Tikki otorgándole fuerza) realmente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles al héroe.

― Esto, cargar mis bolsas cuando te digo que no ― Comentó, frustrada. No es que no le agradeciera la ayuda, pero le molestaba que le tomará como si fuese alguien débil, y de no escuchar razones ― Cada martes que salgo a hacer las compras es lo mismo ―.

― No eres a la única que ayudo, y tampoco es una clase de acoso si es que te lo estas preguntando de forma _tonta_ ―Refutó con un poco de desdén, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, seguido por Bridgette que llevaba un pequeño puchero en su rostro ― Pero si intento ayudarte en estas ocasiones, es porque eres tan torpe que podrías caer en cualquier momento ― Añadió, mostrando una sonrisa altanera que solo logro que Bridgette frunciera su ceño.

Y aquello era cierto. Pues la primera vez que le habia ayudado con aquello, recordaba que antes de animarse a ayudarle (O más bien, peleando consigo mismo si era buena idea o no hacerlo, pues _la conocía_ ) terminó cayendo y rompiendo una botella de leche, logrando que uno de los pedazos de cristal terminaran incrustadas en su piel.

La culpa de una u otra manera lo invadió, pues se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella hasta llegar con la familia Cheng, quienes la llevaron al hospital para darle unas puntadas a la herida. Posteriormente en el instituto, por la torpeza de la joven la herida se habia abierto, y el cómo Félix habia sido el encargado de arrastrarla hasta la enfermería.

Pues sentía culpa, de haber decidido ayudarle antes y no pensarlo tanto, no se habría involucrado en aquel alboroto aquella semana.

― Solo pasó una vez ― Contestó ella, cruzando sus brazos, rendida ante la posibilidad de que él le devolviera las bolsas de la compra.

Como siempre sucedía.

― Porque de ahí en adelante te he ayudado ― Atinó a decir, levantando sus hombros, restándole importancia ― Si siguieras cargando las bolsas, entonces no serias capaz de detener tu caída, de nuevo ― Añadió, rodando los ojos, fingiendo un poco de fastidio ― Si caes, entonces tendremos que repetir lo de aquel día y tendré que asegurarme de que estas bien. Es decir, te ayudo con las bolsas de la compra para que podamos evitar todos esos problemas ― Finalizó, intentando sonar un poco _dramático_.

― Entonces soy un problema que se puede evitar, según tu lógica ― Soltó ella.

― Sí lo quieres ver así ―.

Bridgette se limitó a negar con su cabeza para después suspirar. No sabía si el destino jugaba en su contra, empeñándose a mantener aquel _gato_ a su lado.

Por otra parte, Félix debajo de la mascará pensaba que aquello quizás si era obra de su mala suerte, aunque de esa forma no le molestaba _tanto_ el comportamiento de Bridgette.

Definitivamente no era un problema verla siendo así de molesta y sincera con él.

Y, tampoco era un problema aquella pequeña rutina que habían formado entre los dos las tardes de los martes. Ella, convenciéndolo de que no era torpe y que podría sola, y él convenciéndola de que no quería tener problemas si ella caía al suelo nuevamente.

Aunque ninguno de los dos pensó que su usual charla terminaría invirtiendo los papeles un día.

― ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner en peligro tu vida de esa manera tan irresponsable, chica tonta? ― Bramó él mientras se acercaba a ella, sin temer que aquella actitud de él fuese a espantar a su compañera de clases, la chica problema.

― ¿Entonces que esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ahí como damisela en apuros y ser usada para que entregaras tu anillo? ¿Qué te disparara? ― Exclamó ella, hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de él de forma acusadora.

Ambos se encontraban en un tejado, cercano a donde habían ocurrido los hechos. Habían olvidado las compras de ella por todo el alboroto originado.

Un ladrón, un arma y una amenaza habían sido los puntos _problemáticos_ para aquel martes.

 _Pues, mientras él acompañaba a Bridgette hacia su hogar, un ladrón habia salido de uno de los callejones que se encontraban por la calle, tomando a Bridgette de rehén._

 _Pensarán ¿Qué tonto se quisiera enfrentar a uno de los héroes más emblemáticos de París? (Pues claro, no sabía que técnicamente se enfrentaba a ambos), pues, un tonto codicioso. Muchos sabían que aquel súper villano que aterrorizaba a París parecía quererlo dar todo por las curiosas joyas que aparentemente les daban aquellas habilidades a ambos héroes, y aquello habia sido el empujón perfecto, la codicia._

 _Pensó, que si conseguía el anillo por su cuenta, podía venderlo al mismísimo villano por una suma millonaria, o incluso a otro mejor postor._

 _A ojos del hombre, parecía que aquella chica le era importante, pues el comportamiento entre ambos le resultaba muy natural, como si fuesen realmente conocidos. Y aunque no fuese el caso, sabía que un héroe nunca dejaría indefenso a un ciudadano._

 _Por eso no dudo de tomar a Bridgette y apuntar su arma a la cabeza de ella._

― _Si no quieres que tu amiga salga herida, entrégame tu Miraculous ― Había dicho aquel hombre, que emitía un olor desagradable a alcohol._

 _Por supuesto ambos notaron de inmediato que no era ningún Akuma, solo un hombre probablemente ebrio y con la codicia en su mente._

 _Félix debajo de su disfraz habia comenzado a sudar frio al verse acorralado en una situación así, pues no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Ladybug apareciera, pero nada de eso ocurrió._

 _Los segundos pasaban, él intentaba tranquilizar al hombre pero solo ocurria lo contrario._

 _Y, como si fuese por desesperación; Él hombre le apunto a él, con intenciones de disparar, pensando quizás que sería más fácil retirar el anillo de un cadáver._

 _No pensó que la pequeña chica entre su brazo fuese a actuar, propinándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas con su codo, logrando zafarse de su agarre. Y antes de que pudiese suceder lo peor, empujo el brazo del hombre hacia un costado, de manera oportuna, pues de la desesperación este habia jalado el gatillo. Afortunadamente, la bala fue a parar a una pared._

 _Chat Noir se quedó pasmado al ver como ella de un hábil golpe habia sido capaz de desarmarlo, para después despertar de su trance y avanzarse sobre él, propinándole un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla, dejando a aquel tipo inconsciente._

― ¡Sí! Más bien, ¡No!, pero simplemente no pones en riesgo tu vida de esa forma o haces algo tan arriesgado como eso ― Exclamó él, furioso ― ¿Qué tal si te hubiera ocurrido algo? ―.

― A quién le iba a ocurrir algo era a ti, parecías un gato asustado ― Su voz se quebró levemente, tragando saliva mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, acercándose a él ― Si no hacía nada y él disparaba, hubieras quedado herido. Entonces, de ser así, yo te hubiera tenido que cuidar para que no te desangraras ni expusieras tu identidad ― Dejó caer su cabeza hacia su pecho, recargando su frente sobre él ― El haber hecho ese _algo_ _tan arriesgado_ fue para que podamos evitar todos esos problemas ― Susurró, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su columna.

Se sentía mal. Pues aquel suceso claramente no habia sido nada agradable. Chat Noir había dudado con tal de salvar su vida. ¿Qué hubiese hecho ella si aquel disparo hubiese dirigido a aquel _molesto_ héroe felino?

¿Qué haría Ladybug sin Chat Noir?

¿Qué haría Bridgette sin Chat Noir?

A ella le importaba. Sí. Era molesto, pero también le consideraba su amigo. Podía discutir con él, _divertirse_ aquellos martes donde él siempre buscaba evitar que ella le llevara problemas.

Él sintió el cuerpo de Bridgette estremecerse, y aquello solo logró que un nudo en su garganta se formara. Sí, sabía que ella era valiente. Pero nunca había comprobado cuanto podía llegar a serlo.

Se habia arriesgado por él, sin saber quién era realmente. Le apreciaba, sin ser Félix.

Intentó no reír mientras rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, levantándola para poder cargar de ella. Aquello no pareció molestarle, pues Bridgette hundió su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo.

― Siempre me causas problemas ― Admitió él, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre ella ― Ya era tu turno de que yo te los causara a ti ― Añadió, comenzando a caminar sobre el techó, para después dirigirse hacia el siguiente más cercano ― Te llevaré a casa ―.

Y así fue.

Cuando él aterrizó sobre la pequeña terraza que daba lugar a la habitación de la chica (la cual recordaba despues de un trabajo en equipo) ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos más.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no se sentían extraños, o incomodos.

― Chat Noir, hay un problema ― Habló Bridgette por fin, con voz baja.

― ¿Qué es? ―.

― Olvidamos las bolsas de las compras ― Soltó de repente.

Por algún motivo que ambos se les escapaban, comenzaron a reír de la nada. Aparentemente aquello era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos.

Pues, algo muy dentro de ellos les decía que tenían un nuevo problema; Sus corazones latían de manera intensa, y no precisamente de adrenalina.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace rato que no escribía del universo del PV, y realmente nunca me habia animado a escribir un BridChat (Creo) Así que esto me gusto bastante.

Me imaginó a Félix queriendo imitar al buen y amigable vecino, el hombre araña, con sus inicios heroicos. Esto al ser Félix un personaje solitario, le ayudaría a sentirse más cerca de las personas. Además. Quería escribir algo referente a mi superhéroe favorito, cocreado por stan lee, el día de hoy que se ha anunciado su muerte. Un pequeño tributo de mi parte, pues necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho.

Tambien, este fanfic va dedicado para mi amiga LadyDoptera ¡Que sé que ama el PV! En cuanto escribí esto solo pensaba en ti, esperando que te gustara :D

¡En fin! Nos vemos despues. Espero que les agrade esto. Me ha parecido algo lindo.

No se olviden de votar si les ha gustado. Aunque sí no les gusto, también háganlo, por la causa (?)

¡Un beso!


End file.
